


Elevator Ride

by maulsscream



Series: Maulsoka - Rebels Series [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Conversations, F/M, Past Relationship(s), it's that one scene everyone loves to imagine, what can i say i love my parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maulsscream/pseuds/maulsscream
Summary: They watch in silence as Ezra and Kanan ascend along the side of the pyramid. It’s a long way to the top. Thankfully, Maul and Ahsoka have some catching up to do.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Maulsoka - Rebels Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729255
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Elevator Ride

“You okay riding with grandpa?”  
  
Kanan said, looking over to Maul before his eyes returned to Ahsoka. There was history between them, everyone who had survived the clone wars knew that. Still, he didn’t feel like leaving her alone with him. Especially not after his little display back there. Kanan couldn’t trust the former Sith as far as he could throw him.

“I’ll be fine.”

Ahsoka reassured him, giving him a pointed look. She could handle herself, handle _him_. She always had. She had never depended on anyone to protect her from Maul or anyone. Besides, he knew exactly what she had been capable of years ago. And she was stronger now.

Maul pressed his palm to the surface of the structure and they watched the other pair ascend in silence. It was going to take a while for them to get to the top and for Maul and Ahsoka to follow.

She could feel his glowing eyes on her like a lothcat ready to pounce. It wasn’t unsettling by any means but it took her focus away from other things. Ahsoka continued to watch the column of stone rise, refusing to make eye contact with Maul.

“Lady Tano–”, Maul began but she interjected.

“Don’t.”

There was a long pause and she closed her eyes. It had been so long since anyone had used her name like that. The last time she recalled hearing it… it was the same voice.

“Don’t call me that.”  
  
Ahsoka continued, finally turning her head to look at him. Maul stared back, bowing his head lightly as his mouth curved into the shadow of a smirk. What she wouldn’t have given to wipe that smug expression of his face. _Trust him_ , Ezra had said.

“Ahsoka then.”, Maul said, his voice close to a whisper. As the elevator began to descend to their level he stepped closer, his eyes still burning holes into the side of her head. How long it had been, how much she had grown. And so had he. He admired her poise but the fiery temper that she had inherited from her former master hadn’t changed. He could sense it lurking, simmering just at the surface, ready to burst.

“It’s been a while, has it not? We have _much_ to discuss.”

This time, she turned her whole body towards him taking a step closer and almost entering his personal space. He was slightly taller than her, but she stared him down regardless.

“If you’re going to say _‘I told you so’_ , you’d best keep that to yourself.”

Maul seemed amused. _Ah._ It hadn’t been that difficult to get a rise out of her. Her emotional wounds weren’t fully healed yet and he was picking at the scabs.

“I’m sure you feel guilty enough as it is. Nevertheless, had you simply listened…”  
  
“It would have been too late.”, she whispered.  
  
Ahsoka said, taking the opportunity to step on the platform to get away from him as quickly as possible. Seeing Maul brought back memories. Unpleasant ones. The overwhelming sense of dread she had felt during the Siege of Mandalore, the desperation in his eyes when they had captured him, his plea to die rather than face what was to come… She hugged her arms to her chest, her eyes unfocused. He had been right, of course. She almost wondered if she should have spared him and let him plummet to the surface that night. Save one of them from the years of hiding and suffering.

Maul joined her on the elevator but she barely noticed him. She jumped when she felt his hand on her forearm.

“What is done it done, we must look to the future now.”, he said.

To his surprise, she didn’t recoil from his touch. In fact, she barely moved. Her eyes searched his for something. A semblance of answer to what he meant. What future? What kind of grand plan did he have this time? But he gave nothing away.

“I have to admit, you put on quite the show back there.”  
  
Ahsoka said, hoping to lighten the mood and shake off the ghosts of the past clinging to the both of them as the platform continued to rise. Maul retrieved his hand from her arm, circling her to stand by the edge.

“And you are not the padawan you used to be.”  
  
Maul commented, his head turned over his shoulder. Was that a smirk she had seen on his face, or was her mind playing tricks on her? Was she really hoping to see emotions other than rage and desperation on his face? It would certainly make him more… _human_. Then, she could maybe think of trusting him. She almost had before. Almost took his hand. Almost joined him. If she had, perhaps things would have been different.

“All I’m saying is… thank you.”  
  
Ahsoka smiled, faintly but genuinely. Maul nodded in agreement. He hadn’t helped them out of the goodness of his heart. Still, there seemed to be more to gain from the temple than he had previously thought… A true ally.

Perhaps this time his offer would seem more tempting. Perhaps this time she would join him.

“You’re most welcome, lady Tano.”


End file.
